The present invention relates generally to a chimney cap for protecting the upper open end of a chimney flue or chimney stack from the ingress of undesirable elements in the form of small animals, as well as leaves from overhanging tree limbs and the rain.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a chimney cap which does not interfere with the continuous movement of air through the fireplace and chimney and, thereby, present no obstacle to a continuous and forceful up-draft in the chimney flue.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a chimney cap for protecting chimney flues, and that can be installed simply, rapidly, and with a minimum amount of tools and the like.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a chimney cap that can be inserted onto the upper open end of a chimney stack, with virtually no need of any tools or moving parts to make the connection, whether the chimney stack is slightly larger in diameter than the chimney cap of the present invention, or slightly smaller in diameter than the chimney cap of the present invention.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a chimney cap that when installed upon a chimney stack, whether larger or smaller in diameter, will be reliably constrained against inadvertent removal without the need to provide any screws, bolts, or other means of interconnection of the chimney cap to the chimney stack, other then the already in-place, non-movable, parts of the chimney cap.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent as the following discription proceeds.